


Fraxus Blurb: Working Out

by geeheegajeel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairytail, M/M, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeheegajeel/pseuds/geeheegajeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus and Freed go to the gym together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Blurb: Working Out

Freed and Laxus go to the gym together, because somehow they're comfortable enough with each other to be all gross and sweaty. As they begin their workout, Laxus can't help but notice the definition of Freed's muscles as he works out. The way the muscles in his arms are contoured perfectly, the growth of his biceps as he lifts, the way his muscles are almost begging to be broken free from the tight t-shirt he has on. Before he knows it he's completely zoned out, barely doing any reps because he's so focused on how fit Freed is.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Freed notices Laxus staring and turns toward him, continuing his sets of bicep curls and smirking. He moves closer and closer to Laxus until there's almost no space between them.  
"You like this, don't you?" he said with a twist of lust in his voice.  
"N-no Freed, I love it," Laxus feels his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet as he takes on the pull-up bar. Still in his tight t-shirt, Freed takes hold of the same pull-up bar, gripping his hands on the piece of metal right next to Laxus'.  
Things start to get heated real quick as the two men find themselves kissing at each rep, getting more and more turned on from each other's strength.  
"Let's finish this workout somewhere else," Freed whispered, causing Laxus to blush a bit and get even more turned on.  
"When we get back to the house, I can show you some of my favorite ways to sweat," Laxus breathed into Freed's ear with lust in his eyes, making Freed the one to turn red as a tomato this time.  
"Much obliged," Laxus takes Freed's hand and they walk out of the gym, both of them excitedly anticipating what'll follow.


End file.
